The Apology3
by duck2k
Summary: One of the twelve winners of the Foster's tour makes amends, and new friends


**The Apology (part III)**

Breakfast was uneventful for Duckman. He ate in silence, while the other friends and staff conversed. Dave sat next to him conversing with one of the other tour guests. Mr. Herriman ate at the head of one end of the table, while Madam Foster at the head of the other end. Frankie ate to her Grandmother's left, and she too ate in silence. She only responded when a dish full of food was passed to her. Eduardo had to remind Bloo three times to pass the hash brown potatoes. Co-Co was struggling with a spoonful of oatmeal, and Wilt was stacking his platter high with pancakes.

Mr. Herriman tapped his juice glass with a spoon, and the room fell quiet. "I have an announcement to make. For our wonderful visitors, the Foster's Home Tour shall begin promptly at eight-thirty. If you have cameras, use them with discretion; there will be no talking during the tour unless there is a question for your guide. No video cameras are allowed. In other house business, I need three volunteers to start cleaning the swimming pool. Master Blooregard, I need you to feed the Extremasauris this morning."

"Why me?" Bloo asked.

"Your name came up on the rotation."

"Whatever," Bloo sulked. Mr. Herriman looked over at Frankie, "Miss Francis, you have the morning guide for the tour."

"No kidding Peter Cottenbutt," Frankie sneered, "what was your first clue?"

"Miss Francis," Mr. Herriman said sternly, "you have a problem?"

"No," Frankie replied quietly.

"I thought not."

Duckman had five minutes to join the group in the foyer for the tour. He grabbed his camera out of his duffel bag, and ran down the stairs. He made it to the foyer with just two minutes to spare. "Where were you?" Dave asked. Duckman pulled out the camera, "I had to grab this from the room." Dave nodded. Frankie entered the foyer, and climbed up the first three steps of the grand staircase. "Everyone here for the tour," she opened, "gather in front of me." The guests assembled around Frankie. She cleared her throat and continued, "The tour begins here; but before I begin, there are a few house rules: no video cams, no talking unless you have a question; there will be no interaction with any imaginary friend, unless told to do so; I do not want anyone wandering off, because it is easy to get lost around here. Are there any questions before I begin?" One young blond man raised his hand, "when is lunch, and are there any breaks?"

"We will break for lunch at twelve-thirty, and there are two ten minute breaks before then." Duckman raised his hand, "can we interact with any of the friends on break?" Frankie just stared at him, and rolled her eyes, "yes you can at that time. Any other questions?" She was greeted by silence. "Okay," Frankie said, "Foster's was founded in…"

"…And as of this year, Foster's performed over 500 adoptions," Madam Foster concluded. There was a small round of applause. Duckman looked at Dave, "that was a killer tour wasn't it!" Dave nodded, "so much to see and do. I wish I was an imaginary friend."

"I have that luxury," Duckman said with evident pride. Dave looked at him, "I knew there was something different about you."

"It was obvious!"

"I know Duckman," Dave smiled.

"I will not be joining the group for the trip back to the airport."

"Why is that?"

"There is a possibility I will not be going back to my creator." Dave looked at Duckman with amazement, "I really envy you." Frankie approached them with a poker face, "I think it is time we had our little chat Duckman." Duckman shook Dave's hand, "catch ya!"

"I will be up in the room," Dave said, "the bus does not leave for another hour and a half." Frankie pointed toward Herriaman's office, "let's go."

Inside Herriman's office, Duckman sat in the same chair from his last visit; Frankie occupied the other chair. Madam Foster sat on the sofa by the window. Herriman seated himself, and folded his hands on the desk. "I want to thank everyone for attending this little meeting I arranged,." Frankie scowled at both Herriman and Duckman, "this had better be worth my time, because I have chores to finish." Madam Foster said, "let us hear this duck out. I did not want to have anything to do with him, until the rabbit explained why this meeting was arranged."

"Unquestionably," Herriman agreed, "the purpose of this meeting is two-fold. First, is for Duckman to explain himself to Miss Francis. Second, to propose that Duckman remain at Foster's until he is adopted by another."

"You cannot be serious," Frankie said throwing her hands in the air, "this is absurd! This waterfowl blatantly posted compromising pictures of me, and now you want to keep him here?"

"Remember the mission of Foster's dearie," Madam Foster said pointing her cane to the Foster's Mission Statement. "I want to hear what Master Duckman will say to Miss Francis." Frankie started to get up, "this is a waste of my time! If you want to house this little jerk - fine!" Duckman got up as well, "Please Frankie, hear me out!" Duckman started pacing back and forth in front of Herriman's desk, "as of yesterday, I was not sure I was glad to be a winner of this tour. After everyone was treating me, I was not sure if I wanted to stick around and be apart of this meeting. Something in my gut told me it was a wise choice to soldier out the anger and hatred you folks had for me. Now, I am glad I won this trip again - and I will tell you why." Duckman took his seat and faced the young woman, "Frankie - what I did was unquestionably wrong. I have to live with that. I want to let you know that I did not want to hurt you in anyway."

"You claim to be a fan of mine, and then post incriminating pictures of me? I do not understand!" Frankie said.

"I understand," Duckman continued, "but I felt so horrible after sharing them on the web. I went to every site I subscribe to, and removed them. I know that they can be passed on for an indefinite time, but I wanted to stop a good portion of the damage. Frankie, I really dig you as a person - I know that now. I will not sit here and justify for the acts of my behavior. I do want to say that if there is anything I can do to make this situation better, please say so now. I want to let you know that my making amends to you was an honest one. Additionally, I am one of many fans who is stepping forward to take his punishment. Not too many people who post terrible things on the web, can do that. I am owning up to it. I cannot say 'sorry' because I have been 'sorry' all my life. It is up to you." Duckman looked into Frankie's green eyes once; he then got up and left the office, closing the door behind him.

The crestfallen duck was about to mount the grand staircase, and head for his room. "Master Duckman," it was Herriman hopping after him, "please good sir - come back into my office for a few moments." Duckman looked at the regal rabbit. Mr. Herriman gave him a "thumbs up."

"You mean…"

"Precisely Master Duckman. Follow me please." Duckman followed Herriman back into his office. Frankie was standing by the desk, but with a smile this time. Madam Foster was standing next to her Granddaughter with a big smile as well. Herriman closed the door. "We have been discussing what an honest and smart duck you are," Herriman opened up.

"The rabbit proposed the idea of your staying with us until you are adopted again," Madam Foster said, "I will approve of this."

"I do not have to go back to my old creator then."

"You do not need to go back to that life if you do not want to," Madam Foster answered. Frankie walked up to Duckman, and extended her hand, "whatever the rabbit says is wrong! It is not Miss Francis, it is Frankie." Duckman shook her hand, "hi Frankie - I am Duckman."

"Hi Duckman." Herriman sat back down at his desk to work on paperwork involving Duckman's stay at Foster's. "The bus for the airport is leaving in a half hour," Herriman said, "why don't you say goodbye to your roommate."

Back up at the room, Duckman caught Dave putting his duffle bag on his bed. "hey Duckman, how did things go?"

"Good. Everything was smoothed over I think."

"The bus leaves for the airport soon," Dave pointed out, "looking forward to getting back home?" Duckman shook Dave's hand, "for now - I am home."

**END**


End file.
